


Satiated Thirst

by Patchitehemo



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Death, Edward cant resist, First Person, Gen, My First AO3 Post, POV First Person, Regret, tricking, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I left something in my car. Would you come help me get it?" I turned around and walked out of the classroom without waiting for her response. I didn't need to. I knew she would follow. *EPOV* This is a little drabble I made. This is what happens when Edward doesn't resist Bella's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satiated Thirst

The only thing running through my mind right now was how delicious her blood tasted.

It was unbelievable. _Incredible._

It was so much better than I could have imagined.

I drank slowly, savoring every drop of the delectable blood. But all too soon, the body ran dry.

***************************

I blinked, seeing now through clearer eyes, at what I had done.

I murdered Isabella Swan.

I killed this innocent girl and drank her blood. Her sweet, sweet blood.

I would remember the taste of her blood for the rest of my existence. Just thinking of made my mouth water...

_Focus, Edward!_

You just killed someone. You drank _human_ blood.

And now we have to leave. My family and I have to leave Forks.

We have to leave because of my lack of control. All because I couldn't resist this human girls blood. All because of me.

_What have I done?_

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting everything from my fanfiction.com account of the same username.


End file.
